Passé refoulé
by MilianneLoke
Summary: Kyubi veut projeter Naruto dans le passé mais se trompe dans ces calculs.Fic assez étrange je suis pas bonne pour les résumer alors..
1. Prologue

**Les personnages de _Masashi Kishimoto _sont à _Masashi Kishimoto!!_**

****Naruto était au prise à Pein et ces autres "Pein" dans le village presque entièrement dévasté de Konoha GaKure.

- Donne-moi le bijûu et tes amis seront épargnés! dit la voix grave de l'un des Pein.

-Jamais! Dit Naruto.

Naruto concentra alors une énorme quantité de chakra mélange de rouge et bleu dans sa main droite et sauta sur les 3 restant et en tua deux mais le dernier le transperça d'une main. Le blond gémit de douleur et il réussit tout de même à tuer le dernier roux tomba dans un bruit mat au sol comme une loque. Tsunade arriva alors sur le dos d'un crapaud et vit l'état de Naruto.

-Naruto tu vas t'.dit Tsunade en toussant.

-Tsunade-sama! cria Sakura affolée.

-C'est bon Sakura mon heure est venue de toute façon je kuf.

Soudain, Naruto prit la jambe de Tsunade dans sa main droite et fit passer une dose de chakra sous les yeux ébahis de Sakura. Tsunade se mit à rajeunir et autour d'eux les limaces Katsuyus émettaient maintenant du chakra rouge. La plupart des villageois fut remit bien vite sur pieds ainsi que la Gondaime elle-même. Il tomba alors lourdement au sol.

-Sakura occupes-toi de Naruto!dit Tsunade.

-OUI!

Sakura commença à se diriger vers Naruto quand trois Anbus l'interceptèrent. Sakura ainsi que Naruto se firent entouré de toute part par des Anbus ainsi que Danzo et les deux membres des conseils. Plusieurs autres ninjas de la racine s'approchèrent de Naruto toujours inconscient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que..?Commença Tsunade.

Danzo prit alors la parole.

-Tsunade moi Danzo en tant que nouvel Hokage élut par le conseil je mets Naruto Uzumaki réceptacle du Kyubi No Yoko en état d'arrestation il sera jugé et enfin sera tué. Dit Danzo.

-Quoi?!Mais vous n'y pensez pas!!Je refuse! dit Tsunade.

-Et bien ma chère princesse Vous irez en prison avec lui si vous voulez! dit Danzo.

**OÏ Gamin.T'as entendu?**

Oui mais je ne peus malheureusement rien faire je n'ai plus de force.

**Gamin je me suis attaché à toi tu sais et je vais puiser dans mes dernières ressources pour nous faire revenir dans le passé avant la mort de Jiraya. Tu seras donc au courant de tout et nous pourrons ainsi éviter cela.**

Vas-y.

Naruto se sentit aspirer de l'intérieur une douleur sans nom le prit aux côtes en se faufilant dans tout les pores de sa peau. Cet ainsi que devant les yeux ébahis de toute l'assemblé il disparut...

Milianne:Alors??

Sasuke:Je suis ou?

Naruto:Je suis ou?

Kyubi:Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1

**Les persos ne sont pas à moi!Sont à _Masahi Kishimoto!_**

_-Monsieur est-ce que sa va? demanda la voix d'un garçon._

-Ouah il est beau..Mais moins que toi en Oro-kun!dit la voix d'une fille.

-Tsunade tu vois bien qu'il s'en fiche de toi! dit le même garçon.

Soudain, Naruto ouvrit les yeux en grands et les trois jeunes ninjas se tinrent sur leurs gardes. Il y avait deux garçons et une fille.

-Ah ma tête...Dit Naruto en s'agrippant la tête à deux mains. Hey les nains vous voudriez pas allez cherchez la Godaime pour qu'elle vienne soigner son successeur?

-Les nains?!Mais pour qui tu te prends toi! dit la voix criarde de la jeune fille.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit le seul garçon qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.

Et ces la que Naruto les regarda tout les trois avec de grands yeux de merlan frit. Oh putain le petit avec les cheveux blancs..

-L'hermitte pas net? Oba-chan? demanda Naruto en pointant tour à tour Tsunade et Jiraya en version miniature.

**Oï Gamin..Je me suis trompé dans mes calculs..Tu es retourné au temps du Premier Hokage.**

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!Le premier Hokage!!cria Naruto tout haut.

Les trois genins le regardèrent et Tsunade décida d'aller avertir leur professeur un peu plus loin. Il arriva assez il vit Naruto. Il se mit en garde par prudence.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous au village de Konoha? demanda-t'il.

C'est à cet instant que Naruto remarqua Orochimaru qui le regardait et le détailla lentement du regard en s'attardant sur ces yeux qui étaient innocents mais remplis d'une peine incroyable. Il fut fasciné par ce jeune homme d'environ treize ans. Il se fit malheureusement sortir de ces pensées par la voix d'un adulte.

-Alors qui êtes-vous? demanda Sarutobi.

-Sa..Sarutobi?!dit Naruto en le regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux et en lui sautant dans les bras.

Sarutobi qui ne si attendait vraiment pas tomba à la renverse avec Naruto à califourchon sur lui qui du coup se mit à rougir férocement et aida le sensei à se relever.

-D'où connaissez-vous mon nom jeune homme?demanda le professeur.

-Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer mais j'ai besoin de voir votre Hokage immédiatement!C'est très urgent. Si vous ne m'y amenez pas où que vous m'empêcher dit aller j'utiliserai la force. Dit Naruto d'une voix déterminé.

Sarutobi regarda le jeune homme blond devant lui. Il dégageait une aura qui portait à la confiance même si l'adoslescent était un inconnu.

-D'accord je vais te faire confiance..

-Merci en passant mon nom est Naruto ravi de vous rencontrer.

Naruto se retourna vers les trois gennins devant lui et les regarda tour à tour.

-Jiraya,Tsunade Orochimaru..Naruto dit le dernier nom d'une voix dure ce qui donna un léger frisson presque imperceptible de la part du concerné.Naruto l'ayant remarquer commença à marcher au côté de Sarutobi et il prîrent la direction du bureau de l'hokage.

Milianne:Alors?

Sasuke:Je suis ou?

Naruto:Je vais te tuer sal serpent!

Milianne:Désolé Naruto-kun!Mais il va vivre!!Mouhahaha!

Freekette:Reviews pour ma conne de conscience?


	3. Chapter 2

**Les personnages de **_**Masashi Kishimoto-Sama **_**ne sont toujours pas à moi!**

**POV OROCHIMARU**

Ce garçon..Il m'a regardé dans les yeux et il n'a pas eu peur de moi. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a adressé un regard haineux avant de partir et comment connaissait-il nos noms? Étrange. J'avoue avoir eu un léger frisson quand il m'a parlé et personne mit à part lui ne l'a remarqué. Qui est-il?

**POV OROCHIMARU FIN**

Naruto ainsi que Sarutobi et les trois futurs sannins continuèrent donc leur marchent jusqu'au village. Ils passèrent les portes sans grands problèmes et arrivèrent enfin au bureau du Shodaime.

**Pov Naruto**

Oh mon Dieu je vais rencontrer le Shodaime! C'est tellement improbable! J'ai trop la frousse waaaa..Hey mais qu'est-qu'il a à me fixer l'autre face de serpent? Okay j'avoue que jeune il est plutôt mignon et tout..Mais qu'est-ce que je dis la!?Il va m'enlever mon meilleur ami pour prendre possesion de son corps! Prendre possesion du corps de Sasuke..Waaaa! À quoi je pense moi! Oh putain! Il me regarde avec des yeux bizarres..Est-ce que il vient de ce lècher les babines lui? Sa langue..C'est vrai qu'il à une longue langue...Ah mais non je suis pas..Waaaa KYU!!

**OÏ Gamin c'est Orochimaru dont tu est en train de fantasmer! Qui plus est il doit avoir treize ans à peine! Tu veus qu'on te traite de pédophile où quoi?!**

Je te déteste sale renard!

**Pov Naruto Fin**

Alors que Naruto parlait avec son kitsune adoré Orochimaru ce posait des questions sur la chaleur qui le prenait quand il posait ces yeux sur cet homme blond..Quel était son nom déja Naruto?Oui c'est cela. Il se lècha les lèvres en le regardant avec gourmandise Naruto je te veux!!

Milianne:Alors?

Orochimaru:...

Naruto:...

Sasuke:Et moi?

Milianne:Reviews??


	4. Chapter 3

**Les personnages de _Masashi Kishimoto _ne sont pas à moi :(**

Chapitre 4

* * *

_Naruto je te veux._

Naruto toqua à la porte du bureau d'un poing assuré. Entrez! fit une voix grave. Naruto ouvrit la porte et avança d'un pas sur ; Kyubi aidant à l'empêcher de chanceler. Il détailla l'homme devant lui. Il était grand, d'une belle carrure, la peau un peu hâlé, de longs cheveux bruns grisonnants sur les tempes (Faut pas oublier que c'est le grand-père de Tsunade hein!?)Naruto se fit de son côté dévisager sans vergogne par le Shodaime Hokage. Enfin le premier Hokage prit la parole.

-Qui êtes-vous jeune homme? demanda l'homme. Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans mon village.

-Euh Fit très intelligemment Naruto. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je suis un Genin de Konoha.

L'homme remarqua enfin le bandeau du pays de la feuille qui ornait le front de cet adolescent blond.

-Pourtant je connais tout mes ninjas et aspirants ninjas. Vous n'appartenez pas à ce village.

-Euh comment dire. Je viens du futur. Et je suis le futur Rokudaime de Konoha Ga Kure! Dit Naruto.

Le Shodaime figea et éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sincèrement moqueur.

-Toi venir du Futur? Et tu me dis en plus être notre futur Rokudaime? Toi un simple adolescent?

Sur ce Naruto relâcha un peu de chakra de Kyubi mais assez tout de même car tout le village eut un frisson dans le dos et la plupart des enfants se mirent à pleurer. Avant même que le Shodaime se remettent du choc des yeux rouges devant lui ils étaient de nouveaux bleus.

-Qui es-tu? Dit le Shodaime.

-Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, réceptacle du Kyubi No Yoko le démon renard à neufs queues. J'ai un grade de simple Genin dans le village de Konoha Ga Kure et je pratique l'art Ermite.

-Le Kyubi? Mais c'est .commença le premier Hokage avant de se faire interrompre par un cri.

-Hashirama! C'était quoi ce Chakra!? Tout les villageois sont en état de panique!

Devant Naruto se tenait le Deuxième Hokage. Enfin futur Deuxième Hokage. Il était plus grand que Naruto d'une tête environ, un corps semblant musclé, des cheveux gris, une peau pâle, deux yeux rubis ainsi que trois cicatrices dans le visage.

-Ah bonjour petit frère. Que me vaut l'honneur du futur Hokage? Dit Hashirama.

Tobirama sembla enfin remarquer le jeune homme blond face à son frère et se demanda qui il était.

-Qui es-tu gamin? Dit Tobirama.

Naruto s'offusqua. Les seules personnes pouvant l'appeler gamin était l'Ero-sennin, Tsunade Baba et Kyubi.

- Hey je ne suis pas un gamin! J'ai 17 ans moi!(Je ne sais pas si sais son âge exacte dans le manga mais bon il a 17!!)

-Pfff... Un vrai môme. Dit Tobirama. Hashirama je suis venu pour te parler de cette émanation de chakra. C'était tellement étrange. La plupart des villageois sont sous le choc. Et d'après les dires cette force venait de ton bureau. Alors? J'attends.

-…

-Euh salut le deuxième Hokage! Moi c'est Naruto Uzumaki et désolé j'ai trop relâché mon chakra alors va prévenir les villageois de ce calmé! Merci et encore désolé.

-Quoi? Un gamin comme toi? Dégager une telle puissance? Comment est-ce possible? Dit Tobirama.

-Euh. Bah Shodaime est-ce que je peus le lui dire?

-Il est le réceptacle du Kyubi no Yoko.

-Quoi?! Kami-sama! Comment?

-Je viens du futur pardi!

-…

-…

-Bah quoi?

-Il est tellement idiot.

-Et gamin.

-Mais hey je suis là!

-Tellement puéril.

-Et pourtant il dégage un tel charisme.

-Et une telle innocence.

-KAWAIII!!!

Et sur les yeux trop éberlués de Naruto les deux premiers Hokages de Konoha se jetèrent sur lui le déshabillèrent et corrompirent tout cette peau vierge!!Niark Niark Niark!

FIN

Je rigole Gomen Gomen Ne me frapper pas!!

Voici vraiment ce qui c'est passé.

-Et une telle innocence.

-Naruto Uzumaki moi Hashirama Senju t'autorise à vivre au village jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un moyen de te renvoyer à ton époque.

-Merci c'est trop simpa!Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois allez voir Sarutobi-senseï! Au revoir!

Naruto sortit du bureau avec un beau sourire et trop emporté par sa joie, il ne vit pas deux yeux jaunes le fixer.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Alors Hashirama, tu y crois toi?

-Je ne sais pas. Au début je n'y croyais pas mais ce garçon dégage quelque chose de bienfaisant, qui pousse à la confiance alors même si son histoire est farfelue je veux bien la croire si c'est lui qui la conte.

**Milianne :Alors?**

**Naruto :…(Pense au deux premiers Hokages qui ne lui saute pas dessus et soupir..)**

**Milianne :Reviews??**


End file.
